The Last Dance
by Withoutatracelover996
Summary: Set in the distant future, Castle and Beckett have grown old together. After all these years, his breath still catches every time he meets her eye. One-shot.


_A/N: This story came to me a few weeks ago, and today I finally had the chance to sit down and write it out. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Castle made his way over to the veranda, stepping over the wooden step firmly implanted in the ground. The grass tickled his bare feet, and he closed his eyes as he raised his face to the sun, reveling in its warmth.

Sighing in contentment, he continued his journey across the backyard, two steaming coffee cups in hand. He made his way to the front of the two chairs set up at the base of the backyard, their view the sea. Settling down slowly, his bones ached at the effort of lowering himself into the chair. He reached over and set down the coffee cups on the small side table, stroking his wife's hand in the process.

Kate turned to him as she was made aware of his presence. Her wedding ring glistened in the sunlight; a simple design with a small diamond cut into the center. She took the coffee cup with a quiet "thank you".

The couple sat silently for quite some time, watching as the waves continually crashed into the rocks below. This was their spot. It had been their place of relaxation for over fifty years. Rick had insisted on moving to the Hamptons after Kate had retired from the NYPD at the age of fifty-five. Now, almost twenty-five years later, they sat in the same place.

Not much had changed between them. Castle had continued writing Nikki Heat novels. His final book was set to be published at the end of the month. He had yet to write a dedication, unsure of how to sum up the series of novels that had brought him the most precious gift in the world; Kate Beckett.

They had had children. Two beautiful kids, Emma and Chase; both of whom had grown into upstanding adults with families of their own. Kate had been a fantastic mother, surprising Castle. Although he had been aware that she possessed those mother-like tendencies, it still amazed him to see the fire in her eyes used for interrogations diffused while reprimanding their children.

Alexis had chosen a career in science. Her skills were in high demand, and she worked as a forensic pathologist all over the country. However, her intimidating career choice didn't stop her from marrying a well-dressed, handsome journalist who reminded Rick of himself in the oddest of ways. The couple had also had two children, boys, who were now in college.

Castle took Kate's aged hand in his, and rubbed small circles on her palm. Smiling at his memories of their life together, Rick turned to his wife. "Katie? Would you like to dance with me?"

Kate looked at him, a mischievous grin on her face. "With your arthritis? You'll step on my toes."

"That hurts," Castle feigned offense, holding his hand to his chest.

Kate sighed. She stood up slowly, using the arm of the chair to help her. "Ok, I'm up now. Your turn."

"Actually I think I'm good here," Castle settled.

Kate swatted him with a magazine she had been reading. "Richard Castle, you'd better get out of that chair right now and dance with me, or you can sleep in the living room tonight."

Castle grinned at Kate's spitfire tone. The arthritis in his kneecaps was so severe; he was unable to get up the stairs to his bedroom without Kate's assistance each night. He had spent many nights stuck on the couch because he had run his mouth off just before bed, causing Kate to go up without him.

Castle groaned, and pulled himself up. "I was just teasing you," he smiled, kissing her gently.

Kate raised an eyebrow, the skin around it wrinkled and aged. She hummed in disbelieving agreement.

Castle took Kate's hands in his, and slowly began to waltz around the backyard with her. They swayed to a silent tune; the ocean's waves the only sound reaching their ears.

Kate leaned into Castle a little further, breathing in his scent. The position she was in brought her back to the night of their first dance on their wedding night.

Kate's father had just handed her over to Castle as their song began. They had moved with such ease and grace. The twinkling decorative lights were reflecting off of their eyes, illuminating the joyous expressions on their faces. When the song finished, everyone had clapped. Kate had looked over at her father to see tears streaming down his face for the first time since her mother had died.

Now, Kate stood with the same man who had made her so happy over the years. As they made their way through the yard in tiny circles of movement, she reached her hand up to cup his face. The boyish charm was still in his eyes, as he would always be ruggedly handsome to her.

Castle had mourned the loss of his hair greatly. Constantly touching the bald spot that had started on the back of his skull, he moped around the house for weeks, convinced his handsome image was now forever damaged. Kate had shaved a bald spot on her head later that week, just to make him smile.

Castle stroked her hair now, white and gray, but still long. The bald spot long grown back in. A few hairs had refused to lose their pigment, and remained that light brown color that was so… Kate.

Kate met Castle's eyes, "Can we stop now?" she asked.

"Of course," Castle said, a small frown on his face. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Kate smiled, "Just tired."

"Let me make you some tea," Castle offered.

"That would be nice," Kate agreed.

Castle held out his arm, and Kate threaded hers through it. They walked, side by side into the house.

Rick went into the kitchen while Kate insisted on taking a quick nap on the couch.

"I love you," Castle had whispered with a small kiss on her forehead.

Kate had smiled, "Night, Rick."

When Castle entered the living room half an hour later, he knelt down beside Kate, a cup of tea now ready for her to drink. He placed it on the coffee table and gently touched her shoulder. "Kate, I brought you something to drink. I thought maybe we could look at this together," he clutched their wedding album in his left arm.

When she didn't stir, Castle's heart fluttered. Kate was not a light sleeper. She always woke up the first time. He shook her shoulder, "Kate, honey?"

Her eyelids remained closed and unmoving.

Castle began to panic, reaching out and stroking her hair before staring at her chest, willing it to rise.

With tears in his eyes, Rick reached up with his weathered hand and felt for her pulse. Not feeling anything, he moved his fingers to a different spot. Nothing.

Tears dripped down his cheeks, and the wedding album he was carrying slipped to the floor as he held his wife's body close to his in a final embrace. He sobbed into her hair, "Please, God. Don't take her from me."

He knelt there for hours, rocking Kate back and forth in his arms. He whispered desperately in her ear, "Don't leave me, Kate. I love you. Please, please, please, don't leave me."

The tea meant for her slowly grew cold as it sat, untouched. Castle's chest heaved with sobs as he stroked her hair, over and over. He wouldn't let go. He couldn't.

* * *

Hamptons Heat

_For KB_

_My light, my inspiration and now, my angel._

___Always._

* * *

_The End._


End file.
